Festa Surpresa
by la kariin
Summary: Às vezes a surpresa que você tem não é a surpresa você esperava. Slash. Threesome implícito. Severus/Harry/Draco, nessa ordem...


_**Festa Surpresa  
Autora:**__ FancyPantsDylan  
__**Censura:**__ PG-13  
__**Advertências:**__ threesome implicado  
__**Tradução:**__ La Kariin_

_**Beta da tradução:**__ La Kariin  
__**Sumário:**__ Às vezes a surpresa que você tem não é a surpresa você esperava. _

_**N/A:**__ Originariamente postado em meu LJ para o aniversário do Harry._

_**N/T:**__ Esta fic é uma tradução de "__**Surprise Party"**__ da FancyPantsDylan. Vocês podem encontrar mais dela no InsaneJournal: __.com._

_Todas as reviews serão traduzidas e encaminhadas à autora!!!_

_**Aviso: **__Todos os personagens são de propriedade de JK Rowling, eu somente brinco com eles. Sem lucros adquiridos com a utilização dos personagens.  
_

* * *

"Feliz aniversário Harry!" todos gritaram juntos quando Harry entrou no quarto. Harry pulou para trás com a surpresa, ele não estava esperando _isto _realmente. Draco tinha lhe prometido um aniversário quieto, com ele, Draco e uma outra pessoa. Harry esperava que Severus houvesse finalmente concordado em juntar-se a eles, mas esta festa pôs fim a essa idéia.

Draco aproximou-se de Harry cautelosamente, ele sabia que isto não era o que Harry estava esperando, mas quando Granger havia dito sobre a "Festa Surpresa", ela estava arriscando, apenas esperando Draco cair na armadilha.

"Harry isto não foi minha idéia." Draco disse na defensiva, "Eu tinha planejado uma noite mais divertida para nós e com muito menos roupas."

Harry voltou-se para ele, deu um pequeno meio sorriso, inclinando-se e beijando Draco ao lado de sua boca, "Eu sei, Hermione pode ser uma ameaça a ser considerada quando quer." Harry riu enquanto aninhava Draco em seus braços. "Sem problemas, talvez nós possamos ter nossa celebração mais tarde ou mesmo amanhã. " Harry disse entoando um pouco de esperança em sua voz.

"Eu acho, Sr. Potter, que isso pode ser arranjado." Severus respondeu, aparecendo de algum lugar. "Acontece que eu esperava uma noite de prazer sensual e ao invés disso eu estou preso em uma sala cheia de ex-estudantes; eu acho que definitivamente não é o meu tipo de noite!" Severus bufou.

"De verdade, Severus?" Harry questionou, ainda não acreditando completamente que estava ouvindo o que ele -e mais precisamente Draco- queriam há tanto tempo.

"Sim! Realmente Sr. Potter. Porque eu estaria aqui de outra forma?" Severus disse um pouco mais áspero do que tinha pretendido.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, com uma idéia se formando em sua cabeça. Lentamente virou Draco e disse "O que quer que eu diga ou faça, apenas acompanhe e nós poderemos salvar esta noite."

Harry subiu na cadeira mais próxima e executou o encanto _Sonorus_, limpando sua garganta, ele começou. "Amigos, obrigado por vir comemorar meu aniversário comigo; infelizmente Draco não está se sentindo muito bem e eu acho melhor adiarmos esta celebração até que ele se sinta melhor e possa participar."

Severus tinha sido rápido ao jogar um encanto em Draco para fazê-lo parecer mais pálido, se isto era possível. Houve uns gemidos de diversos dos convidados, mas uma vez que avistaram Draco eles saíram rapidamente. Hermione e Ron foram os últimos, Ron puxou Harry de lado, "Cara, olha, Hermione estava somente tentando fazer algo agradável, não seja tão duro com ela, Ok?"

"Não se preocupe Ron, mas no futuro, talvez seja melhor que um de vocês cheque com Draco primeiro, só para certificarem-se de que ele não fez outros planos." Harry disse, com tapinhas nas costas dele para que ele soubesse que não havia ressentimento.

Beijando Hermione na bochecha, sussurrou em sua orelha "Eu sinto muito Hermione, isso foi encantador, mas eu estou finalmente conseguindo o desejo do meu coração hoje à noite e isso ganha de uma festa com amigos a qualquer hora."

Finalmente compreendendo o que estava acontecendo, Hermione respondeu "Então isso significa que Severus finalmente cedeu?"

"Oh, Merlin, eu espero que sim." Harry disse ligeiramente desesperado. "Porque se não, a cena seguinte será mais curta do que sua festa surpresa."

Rindo, Hermione tomou o braço de Ron e empurrou-o para a porta, acenando e avisando que ela chamaria Harry amanhã.

Harry suspirou "Enfim, sós!" olhando para Draco e depois para Severus.

"Certamente, enfim, sós." Severus concordou com um olhar onisciente, enquanto aninhava Harry em seus braços, seus olhos não deixaram Draco. Sua cabeça desceu na direção de Harry, que partiu os lábios em antecipação ao que estava por vir.

"Feliz aniversário," sussurrou Draco enquanto abraçava Harry por atrás, sabendo que finalmente estavam completos.

Olá!!!!

Mais uma encantadora fic da Fancy!!!!

Mas esta é só a primeira parte...

Depois tem mais... Tem "Depois da Festa".

Muito, muito legal... E lembrem-se: comentem!!!

Bjs

La Kariin


End file.
